A database often runs on more than one platforms, e.g., Windows, Unix, Linux, etc. The performances of executing a task, e.g., read, write, delete, etc, on the database through different platforms are different. For example, to delete a data of a database hosted on Unix may require X amount of time. Yet, to delete a data of a database hosted on Windows may require Y amount of time, wherein Y may be different from X. The embodiments of methods, apparatuses, and systems disclosed herein may provide useful solutions to compare performance indications across platforms.